Traitor?
by Illusionpool
Summary: Was Darkstripe really the traitor he seemed to be? Please R&R. Darkstripe x ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or any of these characters. They belong to Erin Hunter. However, I came up with the idea after wondering who the cats were related to.**

I wandered through the forest, alone. There was no wind, just silence. I shivered, looking up to see StarClan. I knew they could comfort me.

But Silverpelt was gone.

I let out a cry of horror. StarClan had always been there, always. Now they were gone I felt alone, lost, vulnerable.

I let my mind wash back to a few moments before. I had been fighting on the side of BloodClan… I had attacked Firestar and then Graystripe…

Why? Why, I wondered to myself. Why had I attacked Firestar? I had felt Tigerstar besides me at that moment. I could still see him besides me, urging me on. But I know now I should not have followed him. He was a bad cat and he blinded me. I wanted to be like him. I wanted my son to look up to me, to want to be like me.

My son. No cat knew I had a son. Darkstripe, a father? They would laugh about it, when my own son was in their midst. They never knew; he never knew.

I sighed, raising my eyes to the starless skies. I knew where I was now. I would never see StarClan, and nor did I deserve to. I had tried to murder innocent cats for Tigerstar. I was stuck in this forest, where evil cats roamed. I shivered. Would I see Brokentail here? Tigerstar himself? If I did I would fight Tigerstar. He tore everything dear to me away from me.

I laid my head on my paws, catching the weak scent of Tigerstar. But I felt no inclination to follow it. I closed my eyes and let my memories flood me.


	2. Carefree

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or any of these characters. They belong to Erin Hunter. However, I came up with the idea after wondering who the cats were related to.**

I padded slowly along the trail, up the ravine, revelling in my happiness. I, Darkpaw, was no longer an apprentice. I was Darkstripe! I purred with happiness, glad that my mentor, Tigerclaw, had finally deemed me worthy to be a warrior. I would serve my Clan as best I could. I would give my life for them.

I was desperate to show that I was a worthy warrior, so padded towards Twolegplace. I would hunt my way back, and bring back plenty of prey for the Clan. I had had a small nap after my vigil, so was ready and raring to go.

As I neared Twolegplace I spotted a squirrel nibbling on a small nut. Stealthily I stalked it, pounced and killed with one bite. I smiled happily, my mouth open to breath in the forest scents on the search for my next prey.

A scent hit the roof of my mouth; a scent I had not tasted before. I could smell a she-cat, slinking around the forest. I growled slightly, padding forwards silently. I could see her through the bushes; a tawny coloured she-cat. I could smell that she was not a Clan cat, and she looked too thin and scrawny to be a kittypet. A rogue! How dare she intrude on our territory?

I leapt out of the bushes, flinging myself towards her and pushing her onto the floor. She yowled with surprise, but fought back fiercely. I clawed at her belly, and she retaliated with a swipe at my nose. I blinked with surprise. This cat knew how to fight.

The scuffle continued, with her clawing hard at my legs. I refused to let her up, until after I swiped at her muzzle. I leapt off her, but stood, crouched, ready to attack. She merely sat up and started licking her wounds, glaring at me. "What was that for?" she demanded. I hissed, prowling around her.

"You are trespassing!" I snarled menacingly. The she-cat didn't bat an eyelid.

"Oh? In that case, you should have told me rather than attack me. I would have left," she told me. I blinked with surprise. "I don't believe you," I growled. The she-cat laughed.

"You aren't as stupid as you look," she replied. "I'm Sasha. You are…?"

"I'm Darkstripe. I'm a warrior of ThunderClan!" I told her proudly. Something about her made me want to impress her. She nodded. "ThunderClan, eh? Well, I have no Clan." I looked at her, wondering if she wanted one.

"Would you like to join ThunderClan?" I asked. Sasha laughed.

"ThunderClan would never want me. I find the company of cats trying. But you, Darkstripe… you are alright." She smiled at me. "I will go now." She turned to leave, before padding backwards and whispering in my ear. "Midnight tonight, here," she hissed, before sauntering off. I watched her go, until her tail tip was the only thing I could see. I shook my head with disbelief and padded back to my Clan, my head spinning.


	3. Midnight

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or any of these characters. They belong to Erin Hunter. However, I came up with the idea after wondering who the cats were related to.**

I looked around the den. All the warriors were sleeping. My first night as a warrior and I was sneaking out! But I had to see Sasha again. I liked the cat. I didn't have many friends in ThunderClan; some cats disliked my personality. I needed a friend like Sasha to confide in.

I slowly crept out from behind the nursery. As soon as I was away, and would not be heard, I raced towards the spot where Sasha and I had been.

My paws were aching by the time I reached the spot by Twolegplace. I sat down, panting for breath, and waited. I did not have to wait long before a tawny cat slunk out of the bushes.

Sasha.

I smiled, purring. Sasha smiled too, padding up to me. "You came," she whispered in my dark ear. "I was sure you would not." I shook my head.

"Of course I came," I purred. I had only realised how beautiful she was. Sasha sighed.

"I'm glad you came. I like life as a loner but I need some cat to talk to." she purred quietly.

"The same here. I have friends in ThunderClan but some other cats dislike me. Smallear never liked me. He's one of the newer elders. Then there's Speckletail, the young queen. She just never liked me. They can be horrible sometimes," Sasha nudged me. "But you must have some friends?" she persisted. I nodded. "Tigerclaw was my mentor; he is a great cat. Runningwind isn't horrible either." I sighed gustily. "I think it's because my mother and father were rogues like you," I admitted. Sasha's eyes burned.

"How dare they judge a cat on his parents!" she hissed. I backed off hastily. "Quiet! Bluestar will have my tail off if she knows I've been meeting you!" I growled. Sasha blinked apologetically.

"Who's Bluestar?" she asked curiously.

"Bluestar is the leader of my Clan! She's not been leader long but she's a good leader," I replied. Sasha cocked her head to one side.

"So what is it like in this Clan of yours?" she asked curiously. I could not stop the words spilling out.

"There are many cats, warriors, elders, apprentices, kits and queen. Our leader is Bluestar and her deputy is Redtail. He'll become Redstar when Bluestar loses all her lives."

"All her lives?" Sasha interrupted. "You mean she has more than one?" I nodded.

"Leaders have nine lives, granted to them by StarClan," I explained.

"StarClan?" she echoed. I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"StarClan are our warrior ancestors. They watch over us from Silverpelt," I explained, flicking my tail towards the stars. Sasha nodded. "Please continue."

"We have a medicine cat and a medicine cat apprentice. The rest of us are warriors, queens or apprentices. We have a few kits almost ready to become apprentices. I'd like to mentor one but I only became a warrior yesterday so I don't think I would be chosen. Kits have to be six moons old to become an apprentice, and then they're given a mentor. My mentor was Tigerclaw. He is a great cat; I hope I can do him proud. Every apprentice dreams of becoming a warrior," I gabbled. Sasha smiled.

"Maybe one day you will become Darkstar," she suggested. I laughed.

"Me? A leader? Never. I would have to be deputy first, and Bluestar would not choose such an inexperienced cat if Redtail ever died," I replied. Sasha shrugged.

"Tell me more of StarClan. Will you go to… Silverpelt, is it?" I nodded.

"Yes. I will look down over my Clan from Silverpelt, a warrior of StarClan forever." Sasha smiled.

"Not for a long time, I hope." She whispered. I nodded, twining my tail with hers. "I will look up to StarClan to see you when you are gone," she added. I purred, glancing at the moon.

"I should get back," I told her regretfully. "I'm on dawn patrol tomorrow." Sasha dipped her head, turning to pad through the bushes. She was almost gone when she turned back and poked her head out of the bushes.

"Goodbye, Darkstripe. I'll meet you here in seven sunrises," she told me. "At midnight."


	4. Ravens Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or any of these characters. They belong to Erin Hunter. However, I came up with the idea after wondering who the cats were related to.**

I slunk out of my den towards the meeting place to meet Sasha. I hoped she would be there. I had been meeting her for moons, but had not seen her recently. I hoped she would be alright. I had taken to leaving every night at midnight. I had to see her. I had to know if she was hurt or not.

Sneaking out had become a second nature to me now. I bounded towards the meeting place, feeling hope as I caught a scent of Sasha. It forced me to run even faster. I could not miss her. A thought struck deep into my mind. What if she was avoiding me? I didn't know if I could cope with the loss.

I skidded to a halt in the clearing. I could see the tawny pelt of Sasha disappearing through the bushes. I summoned up my remaining breath to call to her. "Sasha! Come back!" She did not stop, but I heard her answering mew. "Wait where you are, Darkstripe. I will come."

I sat, trying to wait patiently, but fidgeting. My paws kneaded the hard ground. I had to see Sasha; what if she didn't come back?"

She did. It was not long but it seemed like days for me. I was tense, expecting to see a cat following me. What would Bluestar do if she found out? Every second crawled by. I found myself pacing endlessly in a circle, waiting for Sasha's return.

I heard a rustling in the bushes and tensed. I knew it would be Sasha, but there was another scent there too. The scent of…

"Kits!" I gasped, as Sasha returned. She held one small, dark ginger she-cat in her jaws, and a black-grey tabby she-cat followed her. The third kit was a sleek black tom. They looked dead on their feet, and when Sasha stopped they fell asleep immediately. Sasha placed the dark ginger kit on the ground as well, and glanced up at me. "Your kits, Darkstripe. I want you to have Raven. Please take him," she begged me. "I cannot cope with three kits. You must take him," I nodded, giving her a reassuring lick on her ear.

"I will take him, Sasha," I purred, twining my tail with her and pressing my flank close to hers. "Raven will come to ThunderClan," Sasha visibly relaxed.

"The other two kits are Russet and Shade," she told me. "They will come with me." She looked down at them fondly.

"Darkstripe, I cannot carry on like this. Not any more, not with two kits. I couldn't bring them with me and they need me. I'm sorry," Her voice was choked with emotion as she slipped into the bushes, nudging Russet to her paws and picking up the limp tabby bundle that was Shade. She glanced back one last time, the kit hanging from her jaws.

"Goodbye, Darkstripe," Then she vanished into the bushes, leaving me forever.

I padded slowly back to camp, Raven in my jaws. I held him softly, unbelievingly. My own kin would be a part of the Clan again! My dead mother had never told me who my father was, and my brother's and sister had died. Emberkit, snatched by a hawk; Leafpaw, killed in battle; Heartkit, frozen to death in a harsh leaf-bare. As my mother had died at my birth I had always felt utterly alone in my Clan. Yet now my own son would be a part of the Clan. And I could never tell any cat.

A story formed in my mind as I walked. I would tell the Clan that Raven was the son of a rogue- that was true enough- and that I had found him wandering the forest. He didn't smell like another Clan at all, so my story would be believed. The Clan would have to accept him. They couldn't turf him out into the cruel forest.

Could they?

I padded into the ThunderClan camp, blinking as my eyes adjusted from the dark gorse tunnel. I dropped Raven carefully on the ground and looked towards Bluestar's den. "Bluestar, Redtail!" I called. The kit was mewling, and I bent down to give his ears a lick. Bluestar padded towards me, Redtail by her side. "Yes, Darkstripe? What have you... a kit?" she asked. Her eyes narrowed. "Who is he?" she asked.

"I don't know, Bluestar. A rogue, I think. I found him wandering in the woods, and I couldn't leave him to starve," I lied. Bluestar looked down at him. "He does look rather small, but you are right. We cannot leave him to die." She looked at Redtail, who nodded. "Greycloud has milk," he mused. "Her kits are all dead but one," Bluestar nodded, and bounded away to the Highrock, reaching the top in an easy leap.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" she yowled.

The cats began to leave their dens, wondering what had happened. They padded up towards the Highrock and sat in their normal places. I stood, not knowing what to do, Raven dangling from my jaws. Redtail motioned for me to sit besides him in the deputy spot. I padded over, settling myself on the floor and curling my tail around Raven. Bluestar began to speak.

"Cats of ThunderClan, Darkstripe has found a rogue kit wandering, alone. Redtail and I have decided to let him into the Clan. StarClan knows we cannot let him wander alone," she told them.

Relief washed over me in a wave of joy, but I dared not speak, in case I betrayed my happiness. I could not let the Clan know I was Raven's father.

Bluestar shook her head slightly before continuing. "This kit looks to be less than a moon old. Greycloud, will you suckle him?" she asked the pale grey queen who kept looking back towards the nursery, one ear twitching. She jumped slightly as Bluestar spoke to her, but nodded. "Of course I will, Bluestar," she replied. Bluestar nodded, satisfied. "Thank you, 

Greycloud. Now this kit must have a name." Bluestar directed her gaze towards me. I blinked with dread; this kit was called Raven. They had to call him Raven, they had to. I was desperately wishing, my claws digging into the ground.

"From this moment on this young kit will be known as Ravenkit," Bluestar announced.

My heart leapt; he was Ravenkit! I could barely believe it. He was mewling pitifully as Bluestar leapt down from the Highrock and came to speak with me. "Take Ravenkit to the nursery," she ordered. "You may make a fine mentor for him when he is an apprentice."


	5. Tigerstar

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or any of these characters. They belong to Erin Hunter. However, I came up with the idea after wondering who the cats were related to.**

I raised my head and opened my eyes, wishing I was back in ThunderClan with Ravenkit. But I was not; I was still in the cold dark forest, alone. I could smell the faint scent of Brokentail still, but Tigerstar's scent was becoming ever stronger. Normally I would have raced to find him, but now he was the last cat I wanted to see. I dropped my head back onto my paws and pulled myself back into my memories.

He was chosen instead of me.

I had watched Ravenkit grow up, from the tiny bundle I had carried into a fun, inquisitive kit. Oh, how I longed to mentor him. How I longed for Bluestar to choose me. But instead, she chose him.

Tigerstar.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bluestar called. I quivered with anticipation. At last, my own kin would become an apprentice! I sat close to the front of the crowd, watching Greycloud pad near me with Ravenkit by her side. Ravenkit looked bold and curious, glancing around the camp until his eyes fixed on Bluestar.

I barely listened to the ceremony; I could only see Ravenkit. I held my breath as Bluestar was about to announce the name of his mentor. I willed her to say Darkstripe: _Please, StarClan, let her pick me. Please._

"Tigerclaw, you will be mentor to Ravenpaw."

The words stung me like a bumblebee. My own mentor had been chosen instead? Not me, the cat who had found this kit and saved him from a starving winter alone in the forest? I bristled with anger, but choked it down for the sake of Ravenpaw. I watched him touch noses with Tigerclaw, bouncing gleefully until a glare from the older warrior stopped him. I turned away, to go back to the warriors den, filled with disappointment.

I leapt to my feet in anger, staring around the gloomy forest. It was Tigerstar, all Tigerstar! He had ruined my life and the life of my kit. How could he? I snarled quietly to myself, before sinking back down. I had to remember. It was all I had.

Bluestar let a kittypet into the Clan. I wondered how she could; kittypets will never have the blood of warriors. But Firestar was a friend to my son. I watched with disgust as he was given his apprentice name; Firepaw. As the crowd dispersed, Longtail padding towards Spottedleaf's den, I watched the entrance to the camp. Ravenpaw must be back soon, with Tigerclaw. I wished I had been chosen to go on the raid, but no. I wanted to know what Tigerclaw would think of Bluestar letting a kittypet into the Clan.

I heard a rustle of movement outside the camp. Moments later Ravenpaw shot through. I was shocked by his injuries. I wanted to go and fight the cat who had hurt my son. Bu I had to hear what he said. I steadied myself to hear it; had RiverClan taken Sunningrocks back forever? I trembled, listening for what Ravenpaw had to say.

"Redtail is dead!"

I should have known then. Ravenpaw saw our deputy murdered by his own mentor. How could he? I knew Tigerstar wanted power, but if I had known he would frighten my son into leaving the Clan I would never have followed him.

I wanted to be like him. But he drove away my son.

I hate him.


	6. Disappearance

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or any of these characters. They belong to Erin Hunter. However, I came up with the idea after wondering who the cats were related to.**

When Yellowfang disappeared and Spottedleaf was dead, I was among the cats who believed Yellowfang a traitor. Firepaw persuaded Graypaw and Ravenpaw to run an errand with him. I didn't want Ravenpaw to go. I had heard Tigerclaw hinting that Ravenpaw was a traitor, but I knew he was not. Yet what could I do but agree with Tigerclaw? I had to follow him, I had to. I wanted to make something of myself. Tigerclaw would be a leader, and I would be his deputy. Maybe Ravenpaw would look up to me, and want to be like me. But I was blinded to Tigerclaw's true nature as many other cats were.

Bluestar sent me on the patrol to go and recover our kits. I was reluctant to go, as I wanted to know that Ravenpaw got back safely. I didn't want anything to happen to him; this weather was harsh and if some of the Clan thought him a traitor...

The rain beat across my face. I narrowed my eyes as I trudged across ThunderClan territory. Yet as I entered ShadowClan territory my blood boiled. How _dare_ ShadowClan steal our kits? I growled softly, surging forwards with the rest of the patrol.

Firepaw and Graypaw, with Yellowfang, alone. I saw them, but no Ravenpaw. Where was my son? I was desperate to know, but I could not ask now. I had done all I could to protect myself and Ravenpaw from the Clan; they could not know.

The attack on the ShadowClan camp was harsh. Sharp claws ripped my fur, teeth bit into my tail. Blood trickled down from between my eyes, blinding me. But we fought them off. ShadowClan was free; and still there was no sign of Ravenpaw.

I had to wait until we got back to camp to find the truth. It stung me in the heart, so deeply that I felt I would die with my son.

"Ravenpaw is dead, slain by a ShadowClan patrol."

If only I had known the truth. If only I had known that Ravenpaw was safely with Barley. But I didn't know. How could I have known?

I watched Firepaw and Graypaw become Fireheart and Graystripe. I knew Ravenpaw should have been with them. What would he have been called? Ravenfur? Ravenpelt? Ravenfeather? I would never know; I will never know thanks to Tigerstar. It would not sink in; my son was with StarClan.

"Show yourself!" I yowled to Silverpelt as I sat in the woods, alone. "Why did Ravenpaw have to die? Ravenpaw! My only kin!" I yowled. I didn't care if any cat heard me. But the spirits of StarClan sparkled above me coldly, not speaking to me or answering my desperate plea. I fell to the floor, weighed down by grief. My only son was dead.


	7. The truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or any of these characters. They belong to Erin Hunter. However, I came up with the idea after wondering who the cats were related to.**

"How do you know this? Ravenpaw is dead! You told us so yourself!"

Fireheart looked down upon the crowd. I glared at him. He had reported the death of my son, and now he expected us to believe that Ravenpaw had told him about Tigerclaw's treachery before he died?

"Ravenpaw isn't dead," Fireheart replied quietly. "I sent him away when Tigerclaw tried to kill him for knowing too much."

Relief stabbed through me, mingled with joy and confusion. My son was alive? For all these moons I had thought he was dead, and now... he was alive? Where? How? Why had his own mentor, my trusted mentor tried to kill him? Yes, maybe he had known of how Redtail died, but my son would never have told a cat if Tigerclaw had asked him not to. My mind whirled with unhappiness and confusion.

I watched in a mixture of horror and happiness as Tigerclaw was exiled. I was horrified that my closest friend had been made to leave ThunderClan, but I was overjoyed that my son was alive. I watched the large tabby tom silently leave the gorse tunnel. Part of me wanted to follow him to a better life, but the other half of me wanted to kill him for what he had done to Ravenpaw.

I cannot explain how hard it was for me to stay with ThunderClan. I wanted nothing more than to run away and leave the Clan to find Ravenpaw. But I had to stay. I had no idea where Ravenpaw was. Searching for him would be fruitless. I wouldn't know where to start; it would be like searching for a single mouse in a gigantic forest. I knew I had to find Sasha. But I could not find her scent at all, though I tried every day for many moons.

I padded along the trail, Bramblekit and Tawnykit padding behind me slowly. I knew I had to find Tigerstar; we had arranged it at the last Gathering. It was still hard to believe that Tigerclaw- my mentor, the cat who had forced my son out of a Clan- was now Tigerstar. My mind was reeling, but I knew what I had to do. I would spy on ThunderClan for Tigerstar. When I left to join him I would be trusted. He would make me his deputy. When he died I would become Darkstar, as Sasha had once said. I thought back to those times, when I was young and carefree without the weight of Tigerstar bearing down on me. It seemed a million moons ago.

I never thought things could get worse. But they did. Fireheart himself had seen me taking Tigerstar's kits to meet him, and now I knew that Tigerstar was planning the destruction of ThunderClan. It made me shiver, but I knew I would be safe. I had to save Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw for him. When I came to ShadowClan with his kits I would be treated as a hero. I would become the deputy; Blackfoot would be pushed out of the place I deserved. Then when Tigerstar was dead I could offer the truth to Ravenpaw, wherever he may be.

Firestar never trusted me. I can't say I blame him. When he became a leader he sent the pitiful excuse for a warrior, Brackenfur, to follow me. But, I suppose it was good he did. I tried to kill Sorrelkit.

I'll confess it now. I tried to kill her. I had gone to meet Blackfoot, to speak to him about getting Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw to Tigerstar. But Sorrelkit had followed me.

I fed her deathberries.

I tried to kill a kit. How would Willowpelt have felt, and Whitestorm? How could I let another cat go through the grief I still felt from losing Ravenpaw? I was mad. I was possessed. I wanted myself to be great so that Ravenpaw would look up to me.

But she survived. I was delight, but also filled with the sinking feeling of dread. The whole Clan would know the truth, and I hadn't even given Tigerstar his kits.

I was exiled, as Tigerstar was. I knew I had to head straight through the forest towards him. I was welcomed well enough, but I was also kept as a 'prisoner.' Tigerstar said that while he was sure of my loyalty to him, I had to show it to the rest of TigerClan.

I tried. But I didn't kill Stonefur. I am glad now that I didn't deal the death blow. Though he died, yes, I did not kill him. But I know I helped him to his death and for that I feel terrible.


	8. Rightful death

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or any of these characters. They belong to Erin Hunter. However, I came up with the idea after wondering who the cats were related to.**

Tigerstar flew at Scourge, yowling. I felt shocked; the smaller cat would be killed. I could not help wondering who his parents were. But then, I reflected, they were BloodClan. They did not care for kin.

My shock when Tigerstar was killed at the claws of Scourge is unexplainable. I felt grief and terror; now I was alone. But I felt a little relieved. The cat who had driven out Ravenpaw was gone forever.

Or so I thought.

The night before the battle with BloodClan, as I sat in the old TigerClan camp, Tigerstar came to me in my sleep. He was in a forest I did not recognise; but now I know it was this forest. He spoke to me.

He told me to kill Firestar.

"It is his fault, Darkstripe. He could have stopped Scourge but he didn't. He let me die. He deserves to die," Tigerstar whispered in my ear. I nodded. Even though he was dead, Tigerstar could still dictate my actions.

I made my own way to the battle. I could scent the cats form RiverClan and ShadowClan, and the cats from BloodClan. But I did not join either. I would make up my mind when the time came, but not now. Tigerstar or Firestar? Would I follow the instructions of the leader who had driven out my son, or would I fight on the side of the leader who had saved my son?

I could not stop myself. I wanted to fight on the side of Firestar, I truly did. When I raced towards him, I was going to offer him my help for LionClan. But it was not to be.

The spirit of Tigerstar was running besides me. I could not offer my help to the ginger tom with Tigerstar there. Still I had to keep my real ambitions secret. Even though he was dead I could not let him know that Ravenpaw was my son. I had to kill Firestar for him. He was relying on me. Even though he was dead and gone, I still had to prove myself to him.

I had to prove myself to the cat who forced my son away.

I breathed in the scent of blood, and with all of my strength I attacked the ginger tom. All of the pain I had felt when losing Ravenpaw roiled in my mind and stabbed me harshly. I fought bitterly against Firestar. Tigerstar had twisted my mind to make me believe that Firestar had to die. But I was wrong.

Graystripe leapt towards me as I tussled with Firestar. The clearing was full of screeching, writhing cats but he leapt towards his best friend, to try to save him from me.

I felt pain in the back of my neck as his fangs met. The pain erupted, paralysing me until I hung limply from his jaws. My vision blurred, until I could see no cat. "It's all gone..." I gurgled. I knew then I was dying. I would never see Ravenpaw again. As my senses failed, the last thing I saw in my minds eye was my son, sitting besides Sasha and my daughters.


	9. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or any of these characters. They belong to Erin Hunter. However, I came up with the idea after wondering who the cats were related to.**

I opened my eyes slowly. I was a failure. I had failed Tigerstar but more importantly, I had failed Ravenpaw.

I could smell Tigerstar. He was only a few trees away. But this time I would not let him twist me around his paw. I had died for him, and I would never see my son because of him.

It was time for my revenge.

Tigerstar sauntered out towards me. "Darkstripe. Graystripe killed you?" I nodded mutely. Tigerstar dipped his head, but his eyes gleamed hungrily. "I have to tell you; on my journey to Twolegplace to find BloodClan I met a cat." I looked confused. Of course he must have met many, many cats. Tigerstar continued, not noticing my expression. "Her name was Sasha. She had my kits; Moth and Hawk."

My blood started to boil. Sasha? It must be Sasha! How dare he? I managed to keep calm as I replied to him. "What did she look like?" I asked. Tigerstar purred quietly.

"She was a tawny cat," Tigerstar replied. "A bit scrawny. I would have invited her to ShadowClan but I don't think she would have liked Clan life," he sneered. I growled quietly, and launched myself at him.

Tigerstar was taken by surprise. He had the advantage of weigh and skill, but I had the advantage of anger; of rage; of fighting for what I believed in. I scratched his leg, drawing blood, and rearing up over him as he tried to flip me over.

The tussle continued for ages. I bit; I scratched; I clawed; I knew I would fight forever. I would not let Tigerstar pin me down, no matter how hard he tried. I would never give up while anger raged in my veins. Tigerstar could not hope to compete. Cold-hearted disdainfulness could never compete with love. I fought for Ravenpaw; for Sasha; for Russet and for Shade. I bit and clawed; I scratched and fought until at last the great tabby was pinned underneath me.

I hissed into his ear, so quietly that no other being could hear, but with a hiss full of vengeance. "That is for Sasha," I growled, giving him a sharp bite on the ear. Tigerstar growled.

"When did you ever meet Sasha?" he grunted. I started to chuckle quietly.

"When I just became a warrior. I loved her, and she loved me." I felt Tigerstar freeze beneath me.

"Sasha loved... loved _you?_" he asked in shock. I nodded.

"Yes," I hissed. "I loved her. She had my kits." Tigerstar snorted.

"Your kits? Poor cats," he mewed. I slashed my claws at his eyes.

"Yes, maybe. For having you as a mentor! Ravenpaw was my son, and you drove him away. He was the one cat in the Clan who was my kin, and you ruined it. I'm glad I failed you. I would never want to be like you. You are evil and I will hunt you down, every day in this forest for all of eternity. Then I will have my revenge." I clawed at Tigerstar's throat, making blood spill onto the ground "But you cannot die here. So I will kill you, again and again, and let you heal. You will never be free now," I hissed.

I raised my paw to strike once more. But before I could bring it crashing down on Tigerstar's head, a leaf shifted. I could see the light of a single star shining down upon us. Its light hit me clearly. I struggled to focus. What was a star doing here in this dark forest? But I had no time to wonder as I felt my grip on Tigerstar weakening. With a roar he threw me off so I lay, slumped on the floor. My vision started to blur' I could see the massive tabby form bearing down on me. I braced myself for the blow...

...the blow which never came.

_Something's wrong_. I thought. _Why hasn't Tigerstar attacked me?_ I dared open my eyes a fraction. What I saw made me shut it again tightly, before opening both my eyes hesitantly.

I had not been mistaken. I was standing, here, at Fourtrees. But around me were cats I once knew; my mother, my father, all the fallen ThunderClan cats.

Bluestar! I could see the majestic she-cat sitting straight besides Stonefur. I gulped slightly, before rising to my paws and striding over and crouching down before Stonefur. "Stonefur. I'm sorry," I whispered, gazing up at him with beseeching eyes. The tom stared icily down at me, before nodding slightly. I rose, and the cats of StarClan rose with me. Bluestar padded forwards a mousetail. "Darkstripe, the cats of StarClan have decreed that you are worthy of a place in StarClan. You have led an evil life but have been able to show remorse for what you have done. Yu have earnt your rightful place." She flicked her tail towards a gap between my father and a small apprentice; my sister, Leafpaw.

As I did so I could see another gap in the ranks of StarClan, between a tabby she-cat, strikingly similar to Tigerstar and a small tom I did not recognise. I knew then that that was Tigerstar's place in StarClan.

The place he would never fill.

I look down now on my Clan. Not ShadowClan, but ThunderClan. I know I have been wrong in all I have done, but now I will try to amend that by serving ThunderClan the best I can in death.

I failed Ravenpaw. I must not fail ThunderClan.


End file.
